Nightmares
by trumpetgal
Summary: Michael wakes up from a nightmare of Ben dying. Can Ben help Michael from the midnight trama? But does he know why Ben can't sleep at night neither? BenXMichaelOC
1. Chapter 1

Micheal shot up from his bed in a shake. He was shaking all over and was having a cold sweat. He had a bad dream, a bad dream about Ben, his Ben. He had bad dreams before about Ben, but none of them were like this. This was about to kill Michael if it was true. 

Michael felt his hands shaking like crazy and looked over his shoulder to see if Ben was awake. Ben was still asleep, having a smile on his face. Michael loved that smile, the one smile that made Michael fall in love with Ben. Ben always smiled in his sleep, even if it was a bad dream. Michael loved that about him, one of the many features about him that made Michael crazy about him. But when Michael would have bad dreams, ones with Ben in them, Michael would just want to hold Ben and never let him go. But he didn't want to do that now, Ben was asleep and he didn't to wake him.

Michael looked back foward and held his head in his hands. He felt shaken and alone from that horrible dream. The dream was that Ben was in the hospital, and he was dying for no apparent reason. Michael was sitting next to him and held his hand he saw Ben die right then and there in the hospital. Michael was about to scream when he shot up from his bed.  
Michael was somewhat relieved, but he then felt scared. What if something did happen to Ben? What if this was nothing but a premonition?

Michael then felt hot tears falling from his eyes and hitting his knees and the hardwood floor beneath his bare feet. He felt scared and alone just from one little dream. What was it about this dream that made it different from the others? Was it that Ben died and Michael couldn't save him? Michael couldn't pull off a super-hero stunt and save the man he loves? He just didn't want the dream to come true and for him to be alone. And if he was gone, all of the memories Michael had of Ben would flood his mind. The kiss they ahd in the park, the way Ben would hold him as they fell asleep within each other's arms, when Ben defended him in many situtations. If Ben was gone, Michael would be lost.

Michael then felt a secure arm wrapping around his chest and pulling him back to a warm body. Michael felt a warm breath on his neck and he smelled a familiar scent of Old Spice in the air. He eased into the grasp of the arm and felt secure in his loved one's arms.

"Michael..." Ben's voice was heard in MIchael's ear. Michael smiled from hearing his sweet voice, but then found himself with more tears coming down his cheeks. One landed on Ben's arm and Ben pulled away. He turned Michael around and Michael saw the look of concern in his eyes and in his facial feature. Michael didn't want to scare him so he looked down and saw Ben take one of his hands in Michael's hand.

"Hey, why are you crying?" Ben asked in concern as he rubbed his thumb on the top of Michael's hand. Michael sniffed and felt Ben's other hand whipped away his tears from his cheeks.

"I just had a bad dream." Michael replied in a stammered tone. Ben reach behind Michael and rubbed his back to soothe him from crying.

"What was it about that got you to cry like this?" Ben asked as he placed his open palm on Michael's cheek. Michael shuttered from his touch and looked up at Ben and saw how concerened he was for Michael.

"It was about you." Michael replied in a cold tone. Ben's eyes grew bigger and he bit his bottom lip, trying not to be urged to ask why.

"You were in the hospital...and you were dying. But I was there too, and I couldn't do anything about it." Michael explained on the verge of tears. He then felt more tears falling from his eyes and he looked away from Ben.  
Ben pressed his open palm on Michael's cheek and shover his face to turned back to face him. 

"Listen, I know I'm not gonna die soon. I'm healthier than ever! But if I do end up in the hospital for any reason, I'm gonna fight for my life 100 percent, because I'll be fighting to get back to you." Ben explained in a stern tone. Michael smiled and felt Ben's lips brushing against his. Michael leaned into the kiss and Ben kissed him back with more passion and lust. When they pulled apart, both Michael and Ben were out of breath and they smiled at each other.

"Not a day goes by when I know I'll be whole because I have you. I don't want you to forget that, Michael. I'm not gonna go anywhere for a long time, I promise you that." Ben reassured Michael in a more calm tone.

"I don't know what I would do if you weren't with me, to tell you the truth." Michael said aloud. Ben smiled and gave a small, pepper kiss on a fallen tear on Michael's cheek.

"I don't know either. But you shouldn't worry about the future, Michael. Worry about now, the present time. We have each other and we should worry about that." Ben replied, stroking Michael's cheek gently. Michael sighed and then found himself cold. As if he understood, Ben drapped both of his arms around him and pulled him tight against him as if he was a child in his aprent's arms. Michael felt like a small child in his big, strong arms, but Ben didn't mind. Michael rested his head on Ben's bare chest and wrapped his own arms around his waist. He felt Ben's warmth on him as he heard his steady heartbeat thourgh his chest. 

"Don't leave me Ben. Please..." Michael begged in a murmmured tone as they stayed in their embrace. Ben planted a kiss on his head and rest his own head on Michael's.

"I'm never gonna leave you, I would never leave you." Ben replied in a soft tone as he held his lover tight. Michael smiled and closed his eyes. He felt whole again, ready to face the nightmares and horrinble things that would lie ahead of him. Ben planted soft kisses on his head and rubbed his back gently with his knuckles to soothe Michael and calm him down from his hot tears. Michael layed out a murmmur from Ben's actions and he was about to drift asleep when Ben layed him back onto the bed and drapped the blankets back around him. Ben got himself back on his side of the bed while still holding onto Michael tightly as if he was never to let got of him again.Michael felt the softness of the pillow hitting his head as he nuzzled against Ben and rested his neck at the crook of Ben's neck. Ben smiled and felt Michael's soft lips against his neck and then looked over, seeing Michael falling back asleep. Ben looked over and saw Michael, his Michael, fast asleep and with a small smile on his face. Ben planted one last kiss on his forehead and smiled. Ben murmmured against his head and he smiled, holding Michael protectively in his arms. No matter how scared Michael would be in the near future, Ben didn't want him to be scared for him and his health. He loved him too much to have him be alone. Ben whispered something into Michael's ear before falling asleep:

"I love you Michael."

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Michael dreamed of being in Ben's arms as they were sitting on their rooftop, watching a perfect sunset. Michael smiled and looked up at Ben and gave him a passionate kiss agianst his lips.

"I love you Ben." Michael murmmured against Ben's lips as they kissed. 


	2. Chapter 2

Ben was trying to pay the bills at the desk late Sunday Afternoon. Michael was reading one of his books he wrote a week ago, so it was a quiet afternoon in ther home.

Michael kept having nightmares, but nothing was as major as the night he cried. He would still wake up, but he would then fall back asleep. He didn't want to scare Ben again, not when he saw how concerned he was from his nightmare.

Michael yawned and read on some more of Ben's book. Ben looked up from the bills in front of himat Michael.

"You still getting nightmares?" Ben asked in curiosity as he took off his glasses and rubbed his eyes with his fingers. Michael looked up and shook his head.

"Not serious ones." Michael replied in a calm tone.

"Yet they are still nightmares." Ben said aloud as he stared at his husband.

"Yeah, but I fall back asleep right after." Michael replied from his spot on the couch as he turned the page and read on. He looked up and saw Ben looking at him with his eyes, as if he was unconvinced. Michael sighed and placed the book down on the coffee table in front of him. He walked over to Ben and placed his arms around him while standing behind him. Ben sighed and looked up at him.

"You sure they're not serious ones?" Ben asked in concern. Michael smiled and kiss his nose in a grin.

"I'm gonna be okay, since I have you to cuddle up with at night." Michael replied as he looked down at Ben. Ben smiled and laughed.

"So that's how it is, I'm only a cuddling buddy?" Ben asked aloud in a joking tone. Michael laughed and walked over to the front of Ben. He sat down on his lap and drapped his arms around his neck and Ben replied by having his arms around Michael's waist.

"You're my husband. That's all I want you to be." Michael replied in a soft tone. Ben smiled at Michael and gave him a soft kiss. Michael leaned into the kiss and tangled his fingers into Ben's locks of hair. When they pulled away, Michael couldn't help but to look into Ben's eyes and see all the love Ben had for him.

"Why do you have that smirk on your face?" Ben asked in a smile as Michael snapped back to reality.

"Just thinking..." Michael replied as he was about to get up from his spot but was pulled back by Ben.

"Oh really? What were you thinking of?" Ben asked as he kissed Michael's neck. Michael smiled and looked over at Ben. Ben looked up at him and smiled at him.

"Just, how happy I am to have you." Michael could only reply, "And for the fact that you're an amazing kisser."

"You're not too bad yourself." Ben smirked back in his cheesy grin. Michael smiled and then got up and walked over to the stereo.

"What are you up to?" Ben asked from his spot in a smirk, but Michael didn't answer him. He looked through the stack of CD's lying around near the stereo and found the perfect CD. He popped it into the stereo and the dong, _Unchained Melody_ came up in the stereo. The song filled the house and Ben smiled as Michael turned to face him.

"Come dance with me." Michael replied aloud in a grin, hodling out his hand. Ben gave out a laugh and got up from his chair. He took Michael's hand and wrapped his other arm around Michael's small waist. Michael placed his other hand on Ben's shoulder and they swayed with the music.

"Nice choice in music." Ben replied in a grin, "This reminds me of the movie Ghost."

"Yeah but neither of us is dead." Michael protested. Ben smiled and kissed his nose.

"As it should be." Ben replied in his grin that made Michael weak in the knees. Michael smiled back and palced both of his arms around Ben's neck. Ben wrapped both of his arms around Michael's waist and pulled him close.

"You know I had a nightmare myself last night." Ben replied aloud from the silence between then. Michael looked up at him with worried eyes.

"You did?" Michael asked in a surprised voice. Ben nodded his head.

"Well...what was it about?" Michael asked in wonder. Ben sighed and looked down between the.

"It was when you were in the hospital after that bombing incident." Ben replied aloud. Michael was shocked when he ehard this, but he tried not to show it. Ben cleared his throat and looked straight at Michael.

"You were in the hospital bed, and I was sitting nex to you. It was almost like a flashback, but it didn't feel like a dream at all. It felt so real, like as if I was living through it again." Ben explained. He then looked back down at the floor.

"Lived through what?" Michael asked aloud in concern as he looked up to Ben.

"Lived through the pain of being alone." Ben replied in a softer tone, as if he was about to break.

"Was that what you were feeling when I was in the hospital, alone?" Michael asked as he tried to stay calm from what he was hearing.

"Honestly, I didn't know what to feel. Lost, confused, or just in pain." Ben replied as he bit his bottom lip. Michael then stopped swaying and Ben looked at him with confusion.

"I didn't know you felt that way when I was in the hospital." Michael said aloud in shock.

"Yeah well your mother tried to have me go to sleep when I was by you, but I didn't want to. I wanted to know that you were okay." Ben explained in a softer tone, but it sounded like it was going break. Michael reached up and touched his cheek and stroked it lightly.

"Did you think I was gonna die?" Michael asked aloud in wonder. Ben sighed and nodded his head in shame. Michael instantly hugged him and held him close to him.

"Oh Ben..." Michael could only say as Ben hugged him back. They held the embrace for what seemed like a eternity.

"I just got scared." Ben replied in a weak tone, as if he was going to be in tears.

"And it's good to be scared. I don't blame you." Michael replied from within Ben's strong arms.

"And I thought I was failing at being a husband. Because I wasn't being strong enough to suck it up and live through it." Ben replied in a stammered tone. Michael planted a soft kiss on Ben's jawline.

"You're one of the strongest people I know, but it's okay for you break." Michael explained as he looked up at his husband, "I don't want you to be strong all the time, just be human. Give a good cry once in awhile and try not to be Mr. Invinsible."

"I'm sorry." Ben apologized in his stammered tone.

"Don't be sorry. I love you for who you are and nothing will ever change that, I promise." Michael reassured Ben and smiled at him. Ben smiled back at him and held him close and they held the embrace for seemed like hours and hours on end. Michael only wanted in Ben's arms and show him how much he loved him and how much cared. As they held each other, Michael looked up at Ben and smiled.

"I heard what you said to me last night when I was about to fall asleep." Michael said aloud in his smile. Ben looked at him with confusion and smirked.

"And what was that?" Ben asked in his laugh.

"That you said that you loved me." Michael replied back to him. Ben smiled and nodded his head.

"I did say that." Ben replied, remebering saying that the night before.

"And I just wanted to return the favor." Michael said aloud as he went up to kiss him. The kiss deepened within seconds as Michael intertwined his fingers in Ben's hair. Ben's arms held Michael tighter around his waist as they kissed. When they pulled away, they were both out of breath.

"What was that for?" Ben asked in a smirk and in a laugh. Michael smiled back at him and rested his forehead on Ben's forehead.

"Just to show you that I love you." Michael could only say.


End file.
